Tracy Beaker Returns-Series 1 (On Hold)
by Sam Carmichael
Summary: Rose Kettle-Smith is a funny, cheeky and warm hearted girl. She also knows how to have a good laugh. Each chapter of this story is an episode of Tracy Beaker Returns, with Rose added into them. I also have a Rose's Story happening. It's like the days in between episodes. It will "air" every Friday with Rose's Story.
1. Tracy Beaker Superstar

**Prologue-**

It's tough being a care kid. Moving from care homes to care homes. Then to foster homes back to care homes, and then to foster homes again. Only to end up back where you started.

But the thing that makes it less hard is having friends that will stick with you through it all, that stay by your side no matter what happens, that ensure you always have a little light left in you, when all you want is to shrink into the darkness and let the bad stuff take over. The person that always helped me,

Liam O'Donovan.

My name, is Rose Kettle-Smith. Smith was my mum's maiden name, and Kettle is my dad's last name. I have 3 younger sisters. Lily, Poppy and Rosie. My dad left me in care when I was 12, Lily was 8 and the twins, Poppy and Rosie were only 4. The care home we live at is a place that I will remember for a long time. Elm Tree House. It helped me and my sisters through the worst of it, and to this day it helps through the bad stuff.

My mum died when I was 10. It was a sickness no doctors could cure. My dad took care of us for a couple of years, but he was sick as well, the demon of alcohol consumed him and turned into someone that I could never trust or love again. He dumped us in the care home and we lost contact for a while. Mike Milligan was the best father figure I would ever have. He still is. Gina Conway was the strict mum type of adult that yelled and lost her temper at the smallest of practical jokes, pulled by the cheekiest, most forgivable care kids. But to this day I will always love her like my own mother.

Liam O'Donovan. The best friend that I ever had. The first time that I walked into Elm Tree House, all the kids ran up to us asking why we were in care, what we liked to watch on telly, and whether we liked haggis. But one thick cockney accent stood out over all the other voices,

"Aright', aright' give 'em some space, yeah!" A twelve year old Liam walked out to the front of the group of care kids and stuck his hand out.

"Liam O'Donovan, nice to meet you," he shot me a lopsided grin, and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled full of mischief and light. "Don't worry about them, their just excited thas' all."

"Rose Smith," I started.

"Rose," Mike's warning shot out over confused faces. They all thought the new girls were called Kettle.

Sadness flashed across my eyes, before I composed myself and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I placed my hand in his and shook it firmly.

"As I was saying, Rose _Kettle_-Smith, nice to meet you as well."

Liam smiled.

"Welcome to the Dumping Ground."

And so it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-<strong>

"Now our next guest today is a young local author who spent her childhood in care, bouncing between foster families and care homes," The news reporter said. "But she survived to tell the tale and it's all in her autobiography."

I didn't hear the rest because Harry turned off the telly again.

"Ugh, Harry I was watching that" Carmen whined. She jumps off the couch to find Mike. I stand up and follow her.

"Mike, Mike, He keeps doing it Mike!" She found him then.

"Alright, Alright Carmen I'll tell him not to." Mike replies tiredly.

"No talking, I'm practising." Gus exclaims frustrated.

I shake my head and stifle a laugh. Mike shoots me a look an exasperated look.

"Sorry, Sorry," I say, trying to keep my face serious. I fail miserably. Gus rolls his eyes and goes to the piano to practice. Carmen walks to the games room saying something like, I have to talk and Harry's broken the telly again. Gus starts to play and once again he outshines even Mozart.

"That's my Gus," I say quietly.

"Rose!" Gus says without breaking a beat in his playing. I laugh at his amazing ability to scold kids older than him without being scared.

"She creeps up behind him, goes in for the point," I kiss his right cheek.

"And yes it's a goal," He furiously rubs his at his cheek and reaches into his pocket for his sanitizer. I turn to return to the games room with a proud expression on my face.

"And the crowd goes wild" I laugh into the room. But everyone is staring intently at the screen of the telly. So Mike fixed it.

"Is she an actress?" Tee asks. Is who an actress, what is going on?

"No, No, she's written a book!" Mike replies excitedly.

"Oooh, Mike knows someone famous!" Carmen says. I can see the telly now. There's a girl with raven black hair, she's holding a book and talking to the news reporter about it. Gina walks in looking confused at all the excited faces.

"What's all the excitement about?" She asks the group. Everyone starts talking at once.

"Okay, okay tell me at dinner, yeah?" She says chuckling. We file out of the room and head downstairs.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the Games room the next day reading, when Mike came in on the phon<p>

"Frank, have you seen Liam today?" He asks him curiously. I sit straight up at the mention of my best friend. Toby, who was sitting next to Frank at the computer, looked worried.

"Nothing's happened to him Toby," Mike says. All three of us let out a held breath. We all know Liam.

"I've just got his foster parents on the phone, that's all." Mike reassures him. Why would Liam's foster parents need to call anyway?

"Shall I go and call him then?" Frank asks.

"No, no, no," Mike says.

"He's just a bit late home for his tea." Honestly Liam. Have you any time management at all. I go back to my book with a twinkle of sadness in my eyes. I missed him so much.

"He's probably running home right now." Mike tells Frank and Toby. But knowing Liam, he's probably nicked someone's… laundry or something. That wouldn't surprise me.

I was woken up late that same day, when I heard a commotion downstairs. I slipped my tattered blue dressing gown over my baggy blue top and red and white polka dotted pyjama short-shorts. I put on my ugboots over my stripy socks and went downstairs.

"But we 'aven't 'eard about bein' on TV yet!" Lily yelled. What was happening down there?

"Right, first person back to bed gets to hear about me being on the telly," Everyone rushed to get to their rooms and I nearly fell off the stairs.

"Wait for me!" That same voice exclaimed.

"I'll come and say goodnight to all of you!" As the woman exited the kitchen with Harry in hand, I saw it was the girl on the TV the other night.

"Hey, you're that girl from the news yesterday!" I said politely. She nods with a massive grin on her face.

"Congratulations on being able to write your book, I know 'ow hard it is to write about stuff like that." I said solemnly. She looked surprised.

"You write?" She asks curiously. I think about my words carefully and realise what I said.

"Um… Well… I… No, Um, No I don't write. Night then!" I rush upstairs to get back to my room. As I run past Poppy and Rosie's room, I hear that familiar voice telling a story of an old troll with the warty, wobbly nose. I cross my arms, lean against the door frame and rest my head on the cool wood. I remember when Lily was younger that I made up stories when she couldn't sleep when Mum had a night shift at the hospital. She would cry and ask me to make up another fairy story for her. I always based the fairy queen on my Mum. It helped to ease up the many times she was at work and dad would drink with his mates and watch the football.

But when mum passed, I used to make up stories out of anger at my dad for hurting us and not caring for us properly. I remember the night that dad went too far and knocked Lily and Rosie unconscious, I sat and cuddled Poppy with all my might and rocked her to sleep. I cleaned the sleeping girl's wounds and tucked them in Poppy and Rosie's room. I had to drag Lily's bed into their room so that Poppy could get some rest. I locked the door and slept on the floor. I woke up suddenly at the sound of crying. I rubbed my eyes with my small, frail and skinny 10 year old hands and looked over to where I saw a small girl curled up into the foetal position, shaking on the small bed. I tip-toed over so as not to wake the drunken figure slumped in defeat against the bedroom door after hours of banging and slurred, hurtful words directed at the young girls on the other side of that protective barrier. I wrapped my arms around Lily and pulled her into my lap. I started to rock her while I sang her our mother's favourite lullaby.

"_On a wagon, bound for market,"_ As I sang silent tears slipped onto her small frame. I quickly apologised and wiped away the reminders of days long gone.

"_There's a calf with a mournful eye. High above him there's a swallow drifting swiftly through the sky. How the winds are laughing they laugh with all their might. Laugh and laugh the whole day through. And… Half the… Summer's… _Night." I shook with tears threatening to escape and quickly wiped away a rogue leak and continued.

_"Donna, Donna, Donna…"_

"Rose," Lily tried to interrupt.

_"Donna, Donna, Donna, Donna, Don,'' _My voice was becoming shaky now. I tried to hide the trembling in the sound of my singing.

"Rose, it's okay, you can tell a story instead." Lily interrupted completely now, and I was so thankful. That was when I told the story of a mean old troll that hid behind an oak tree and jumped out to scare four girls. She jumped in my arms and then laughed and asked me to continue. As I kept on telling the story she fell limp in my embrace and remained soundly asleep. I tucked her back in and got comfortable at the foot of her bed, close to the door in case the sleeping troll woke up. I jolted from my day dream and shivered at the flashback. I straightened and quickly walked back to my room at the sound of Gina and the woman walking up the stairs. I reached the end of the corridor and entered my room.

I turned on the light and looked around the space that I had occupied in the last year. My pale sea-green walls shone with bright light and my deep blue carpet that was the colour of the night outside was soft under my feet. I went to rest on my bed and pulled the heavy with warmth duna over my cold body. I sang myself to sleep and soon drifted away to a land where nothing bad happened to kids like me. Hah, if only that were true.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the sound of Johnny and Carmen fighting over something. I put on my grey skinny jeans and baggy blue sweater. I tie my blonde hair into a ponytail and wash my face. I put in diamond earrings and place my mom's St. Petersburg Pocket watch necklace around my neck. I walk downstairs and am brought to stop short in the threshold at the sight before me.<p>

"It was my idea!" Carmen insists.

"You'll spill it, I'll take it." Johnny yells.

"What's goin' on?" Mike asks confused. I yawn loudly to introduce my presence. Tee giggles, her cat ears headband flopping about on her head.

"Yeah, wha' he said." I added.

"They can't decide whose taking Tracy's tea up" Toby chimed in walking out of the kitchen. I ruffled his hair as he passed me. Laughing as he shook my hand off his head. I turned and pretended I was going to chase him. He began to run but stopped at the stairs when he realised I was still at the kitchen door.

"Rose." He grumbled. I smiled cheekily and ducked into the kitchen as he threw one of his rolls at me. I stuck my head out the door, ringlets of my blonde curls flowing to the side. I poke my tongue at him while I hang from the door frame. I run into the kitchen as the next piece of bread flies towards me. Johnny, Tee and Carmen walk past me and up the stairs to give Tracy her tea.

I go outside after grabbing a piece of toast to kick the footy around for a bit. I decide to go and sit at the old car seats. The place where everyone goes to think.

"When does Cam get back?" I hear Mike's voice ring out in the cold, thin air.

"Dunno," Tracy replies. "Now I guess." She sighs heavily.

"I need something to prove that I'm gonna pay 'er back!"

"Well," Mike sighs dejectedly. "You've always got that 6 quid you took off Gina for the book." He smiles.

"She's really happy about that by the way." He adds. Tracy laughs. I smile. Classic, Gina.

"Mike…" And even if I hadn't listened to the rest of that sentence, I could have told, that this will be an exciting new year for the Dumping Ground. And the truth…

I couldn't wait.


	2. New Life's Eve

It was looking like a good day. I woke up and brushed my teeth, applied some lip-gloss, but decided to leave it at that. My mom always told us not to wear too much make-up as we didn't need it for our flawless skin, perfectly shaped lips, cute button noses, oval faces with big cheek bones and big round blue eyes laced and outlined with thick, long, black and full eyelashes. She liked to go on a bit like that, especially when she was in hospital. Anyway, I finished brushing my hair and let it rest flowing in ringlets down my back, it stopped at my lower waist mark just above my lower back.

I then proceeded to clean my room of all the junk food wrappers and cool drink bottles from my sleepover with Carmen last night. Since she's moving rooms, she didn't want to sleep in her old room whilst it was so bare. Before I left to go downstairs, I got changed into warm clothes for the snippy morning. I slipped on my old black leather pants that just grazed my ankles, a hot pink short sleeved t-shirt that hugged my body comfortably and a vintage blue denim jacket that settled nicely around my waist. I head downstairs but was blocked from leaving the corridor by a parade of young children trying to move what I think was Carmen's bed, from her old room to Lily's. Tracy's idea I think.

"NO, move it here!"

"This way, no this way!" It continued on like this for about five minutes. I rest against my doorframe and watch the horrific scene for a while longer. I smirk at Gina coming up the stairs looking like a man on a mission. I cover my ears in preparation, and sure enough, I am not disappointed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gina's voice cuts through the screaming voices like a hot knife through butter.

"Huh? You," she points at Carmen. "Were supposed to wait for Tracy to help you move rooms."

"She did wait." Lily started.

"But Tracy never turned up." Carmen finished.

"She never does anything she's supposed to." Johnny adds.

"Heeelp." Frank pleads. In all the commotion, Frank fell over.

"Coming Frank." Lily giggles.

* * *

><p>"Make up your minds!" Johnny says tiredly.<p>

"By the window" Lily says at the same time as Carmen.

"By Lily's bed" Carmen says at the same time as Lily. They look at each other pointedly.

"By the wall" Johnny and Toby shout together. They lift the bed and put it down next to the wall.

"There, all done now" I exclaim excitedly. Johnny and Toby roll their eyes and leave the room.

"Thank you" Carmen says innocently as they walk past. Lily pats Toby on the back and looks at her watch.

"Sharing's gonna be amazing!" Carmen says happily.

"Hey guys," Mike pokes his head behind the door.

"Is Tracy here then?"

"No" We all say disappointedly. "We really could've used her help too!" I add. He sighs and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>I was downstairs in the kitchen doing homework later that same day, when Mike rushes in and asks me where Gina is. I point to the laundry room.<p>

"I might wait a bit if it's privat', Frank's in 'ver too!" I call behind him. He's already started talking though. I shake my head and concentrate back on my English assignment. Shakespeare.

"That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet" I laugh at my failed posh Shakespearian accent, and focus back on my writing comprehension.

"Liam's coming back" Mike says. My head snaps up at the name of the one I was supposed to forget.

"Brilliant" Frank rushes out of the laundry room. I quickly gather up my stuff and rush out of the kitchen, not before hearing Gina though.

"He 'asn't been arrested again 'as he?"

"No, something about a minor explosion apparently" Mike explains. I chuckle softly as I leave the kitchen. No, bad Rose. Don't laugh at Liam's apparant genius! Ughhh! Bad Rose.

* * *

><p>About and hour later, I hear the word's I was dreading the entire day.<p>

"Liam's here!" Mike voice rings out through the Dumping Ground and causes a commotion downstairs, shortly followed by screams and shrieks from Poppy and Rosie's' room. I drop all my homework and rush off to help the apparent murder victims. As I pass Carmen's old room, I see Tracy in there vacuuming. She decided to turn up then? She was most likely vacuuming because Liam was here. I shake my head so as to clear it and continue following the screams. I speak just as one thick cockney accent rings out over all the other voices.

"Whas' goin'…on?" I stop short in the door way and narrow my eyes at the scene before me.

"Get that thing away from me, get it away" Liam O'Donovan says as he hangs from the window in the room. He looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of the girl that he left behind.

"What's goin' on?" Sapphire asks worriedly as she rushes into the room.

"Oh, hey Liam!" She says as she leaves.

"Sapph" Liam nods at his former/new fellow resident, seeming to forget about me. I clench my jaw in stubborn rage.

"See," Carmen says. "I told you it was Liam"

"Lily, you remember Liam." Carmen points to him. Lily nods.

"Hi." Liam greets her.

"So I guess this ain't my room anymore." Liam states the obvious.

"It's Poppy and Rosie's." Carmen says. "Their sister's my best friend." Aww they're best friends already? Nice one Tracy! Point Beaker. Ughhh, Rose! Concentrate.

Mike and Gina rush into the room as I cross my arms and look pointedly at the figure crawling in through the window.

"Ah, for goodness sake Liam!" Mike scolds. "Could you not… come in the front door… like everybody else?"

"What did you think you were doin' huh?" Gina exasperatly asks. "What you wanted to end up a pile of broken bones on the floor?"

"Oh, nice to see you to Gina" Liam answers smartly. "So wher'm I stayin' then?" He walks out but not before looking at me from the corner of his eye. I watch him leave, astonishment plastered across my face. He has the nerve to walk past without even apologising! I don't think so.

* * *

><p>We all follow Gina to Carmen's old room.<p>

"Oh, the pink palace," Liam regards Tracy's dancing form, while Gina leaves the room, with an amused and slightly scared expression on his face. "My favourite."

"We'll paint it" Frank tells him.

"Entertainment's better than I remember." Liam mentions while taking out his phone.

"She works here." Frank says. Tracy finally notices other beings in the room.

"Oh," She removes her earphones. "Hi Liam." Hang on, they know each other?

"Writing career going well then?" Liam asks. What? We all look at him with blank, confused faces.

"Oh, we met in prison." Liam explains. Everyone stops unpacking and looks up with surprised and worried faces. Except for me… of course.

"We met at the police station." Tracy corrects. Everyone continues with what they were doing. I take out Liam's hoodie's and place them on the bed.

"Heard you were coming back." Tracy says. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Liam shrugs Tracy's concern off quickly.

"Cause, your back here and not with your foster family?" Tracy points out.

"Yeah, but," Liam quickly takes a plastic bottle filled with bubbly red liquid off Tee. "I didn't have a pink bedroom, or a Frank". He adds.

"Let's talk" Tracy says pointing out the door. Franks looks at Liam questioningly and Liam shrugs following Tracy out the door.

"Just Liam, Frank." Tracy tells him, stopping his pursuit.

"But he only just got here." Frank said.

"Tell you what, I'm making lunch today." Tracy compromises. "How 'bout I make you a burger?"

"She'll forget." Tee sighs. I giggle as Tracy looked hurt. "I won't!" She insists.

"Take it mate" Liam whispers.

"Burger" Frank agrees sticking his hand out.

"Deal" Tracy says sealing the arrangement by shaking his hand. Frank returns to restoring Liam's room and Tracy and Liam leave.

"C'mon." She says pushing him out the door. As they leave I throw the rest of Liam's clothes on the bed for him to sort out.

"Right, _I'm_ done." I sigh, satisfied with the mess I've created. "See _yous'_ all later."

"Rose, you 'aven't done anything," Toby indicates the clothes scattered around the room. "But make a mess!"

"Yeah, yeah I suppose your right." I turned and swiftly leave the room that I now hate.

* * *

><p>As I pass the toy cupboard, Liam exits with a sad expression on his face. I stop hoping he won't see me. I debate whether to turn and run back the way I came, or hurry past and not turn back if he calls out to me. Deciding to run, I walk backward for a few paces and turn around to leg it. But as I start to run, that voice that I tried to teach myself to hate. Stops me dead in my tracks.<p>

"Rose?" I mask all emotion from my face and replace it with one that shows I'm lazy and bored with the conversation already, standing to my full height. "Rose, is that you?"

I slowly spin to face the boy that broke my heart.

"Sorry, who are you again." I answer coldly. What happens next threatens to break the shield I have built myself in the past 6 months.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Three words. How could he be sorry? I didn't tell anyone what was wrong. I mean, sure, I could always tell if something was up with him. I mean, we were best friends, right? That's just how it is. I suppose I assumed it was only a one way street.

"Yeah, well. I guess that's just not good enough anymore" I reply. "Is it?"

He looks at me sadly. My eyes mist over with hot tears and I angrily wipe away at the symbols of weakness that insist on appearing. I nod in understanding at his silence.

"Well 'ven, asked an' answered." I quickly walk towards him and brush his shoulder as I pass. He doesn't move to stop me and I run the rest of the way to my room and slam the door. I slump against it in tired defeat. I hit the door in frustration and cry out in pain as my knuckles get crushed by the impact. As I cradle my hand, silent tears slip from my eyes and pool on my carpeted floor. Making the impossibly dark blue even bluer. I curled up on the floor and soon fell asleep amongst tears and carpet.

When I woke up I wandered downstairs to be greeted by Mike at the top of the kitchen stairs. This encounter would have been normal if it weren't for the fact that he was soaked in a red liquid that was quickly staining.

"Alright Mike?" I greeted him cheekily. "It raining cordial in the kitchen?" He looked like a red ice lolly.

"Hey, next time maybe Poppy can lend you her sand bucket. You know, make it a bit easier to collect instead of having to wring it out of your clothes. Speaking of clothes you might, you know, want to get those in the wash before they stain." He looked down and sighed sadly. I smiled at him sympathetically.

"Tell you what if I see Liam I'll tell you, now go get your spare clothes from the spare room and give these to me. I'll pop them in the wash for yous'."

"Thanks Rose" He smiled. "You are a star" He rushes upstairs to get clean. I smile, pleased with my praise.

"Eh, that's what they tell me." I walk off towards the kitchen to see the mess that I had guessed was down to Mr O'Donovan.

* * *

><p>After I had carefully set the washing machine to make sure Mike's clothes wouldn't get shredded or explode, I wiped down the entire kitchen and mopped the floors. I left to go upstairs and soak in a nice warm bath. But of course, it had to be <em>that<em> time.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Gus exclaims. "It's 6.30!"

"Gus, please." I beg. "I just tidied the entire kitchen and I really need to clean off."

He seems to contemplate this for a while. Then he smiles as me.

"If you take a quick, 7 minute, 43.08 second shower." He compromises. I grin hopefully. "Then I guess I could wait until 43.08 seconds past 6.37"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cry as I rush into the bathroom. As I start the shower and quickly get my towels, I hear Gus counting down. I sign. My time was running out a lot lately.

* * *

><p>At around Lunch-time it was quiet. Everything was calm and quiet. I was sitting in the kitchen at the bench, watching Gus intently. He was looking at his watch waiting for the correct amount of time that the food was in the oven for. Mike was squatting patiently next to him with his arms crossed on the bench and his chin resting on his hands. In those hands were a bench towel and a pair of tongs.<p>

Liam was also in the kitchen leaning on the lunch table and I could fell his eyes burning a hole between my shoulder blades. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and focused my attention back on Gus.

"Gus?" Mike asks.

"No" Gus says impatiently. Mike clicks the tongs together.

"Gu-us?" Mike asks again in a semi sing-song voice. He continues to click the tongs boredly.

"Nearly," Gus replies. "Nearly… Now!"

"Yes" Mike sighs happily. I giggle at his tired face and stand to get the plates.

"Lunch" Gus cries, his voice echoing throughout the silent halls. Just then Gina walks into the kitchen from the backdoor and seems confused at the sight of Mike taking the tray out of the oven.

"Ahhh, 'ow com' you're making lunch?" she asks. "Whe, Where's Tracy?" She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head questioningly, a stern and disappointed look on her face.

"She's a, She's nipped out" Mike said. "I'll explain later."

"He means he'll tell you when we're not about." Liam adds. What. A. Genius. And this time, I meant it as an insult. People are starting to file into the kitchen now.

"Shall I add Tracy not doing lunch to the list of things she's done wrong?" Gus asks. It must be a very long list then.

"Mhmm" Gina nods.

"No thank you Gus" Mike responds. "Go and sit down please."

Everyone is talking and getting settled in at the table now. It's nice, like a proper family. I smile down into my lap.

"What you smiling at?" Sapphire asks. I look up.

"Oh, um, nothing." I soon am smiling again, this time at the sight of the food that is being placed before me. Chips and other non-meat foods. As a strong (and the only one here) vegetarian, I love it when Mike makes dinner like this just for me. I look at him while he serves me and mouth a thank you to him. He winks at me and goes on to another plate. Placing steak and salad on theirs.

"Well let's see, she was late for work," Gus begins. "She didn't help Carmen move rooms, she wrote in my book. Not doing lunch makes 4."

"Ehhh, Tracy promised me a burger." Frank tells Gina. She looks at him.

"Yeah, well, Tracy isn't here, is she frank?" Gina says impatiently.

"I'm definitely adding Frank's burger to my list." Gus adds.

"Give her a break, she 'asn't been 'ere long." I whip my head around so fast that it cracks. Liam, being considerate of someone's feelings? I must be dreaming.

"What d'u 'fink people 'fought of you when you first arrived?" He asks Gus, sitting down.

"You were strange" Harry states. A small laugh escapes me. I snap my mouth shut, and start eating to occupy it.

"Yeah, well, you think your giraffe talks" Gus shot back at Harry.

It soon becomes peaceful, as everyone tucks into lunch. Lily goes to cut Poppy's steak for her, but Carmen beats her to it.

"Here Poppy, I'll do it." She offers. Lily sighs and sits down. What was up with her lately? I should pop 'round their room later and ask.

"I bet Tracy's done some good stuff too," Liam says. "You should make a list of stuff she's done righ' since she's been 'ere." He looks down at his plate and adds,

"She 'elped me out at 've cop shop." I roll my eyes.

"Oh yes, and, and Tracy's criminal record is and inspiration to us all." Gina's sarcasm never fails to amuse me. After that remark Lunch goes smoothly without much conversation except for the idle chat about school, or, homework, or what exactly is in Liamade.

* * *

><p>As it was my turn to clean up the table, I stayed back. Johnny was helping me. And Liam was just sitting at the table and drumming his fingers on the cool surface. I purposely ignored him and made sure he knew it too. As we were cleaning up, Tracy walks through the door. Franks leaves the kitchen just as Tracy's begins to stiffly pick up a plate and proceeds' to scrape the remains into the rubbish bin.<p>

"It doesn't go in there!" Johnny exclaims. "It goes in the compost bin" He walks over to Tracy and tries to snatch the plate from out of her grasp.

"Johnny what are you doing!" She cries, trying to pull it back. "Get off, off!"

"It goes in the compost bin." At this stage everyone is creeping out and watching on by the door.

"Johnny," I try. "Johnny it's okay, really." But even I back out after the tug of war continues. I walk over to the others and stand next to Liam. We look at each other then back at the two in the kitchen. Only to see Johnny storming out with a red stain on his trousers. Honestly Tracy. Gina then brushes past me and walks to talk with Tracy I presume.

"Tracy?" She calls.

"What!" Tracy replies rudely.

"Huh, this can't go on," Gina answers. I swear Tracy is rolling her eyes. "You have been late for work every day, and when you're meant to do lunch you go out, and worse and even more unforgivable… is that you keep on breaking your promises to the kids."

"Ughhh, I do no'!" Tracy protests. I bet even she would roll her eyes at that.

"There's Carmen, Lily, Frank, Gus…Hmm, you keep lettin' 'dem down and it happens every day." Gina's voice gets louder every word she speaks. "And you, out of all people should know, you cannot break your promise to children in care." At this, Mike walks down the stairs. He listens for a few moments and after the next few sentences realises he should step in.

"So come on Tracy, you better get your act together otherwise your out." Tracy looks at Gina with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You can't fire me, you're not in charge, only Mike can fire me!" Gina begins to respond, but is cut off by Mike saying,

"Tracy." The room is silent. He turns to us. "Kid's go on, off you go."

We begrudgingly oblige but stay within earshot.

"If you don't mind Gina, I'll deal with this." Mike says. She doesn't sound happy, but leaves after an exasperated huff.

"Listen, I let things slide because I thought you'd find your feet," Mike says. "But your behaviour today has been completely unacceptable, and if you don't change your attitude, well… we're gonna have to let you go."

"Ughhh let me save you the trouble!" Tracy yells. "I quit. She smashes the plate she was holding and storms out of the kitchen. She passes us on the stairs and I cling to the wall to keep out of her way. Our heads follow her body as it leaves Elm Tree, with the door slamming shut behind it.

"Wow." I say as I walk into the living room with a shocked expression plastered on my face.

"I know," Tee starts as she sits down at the card's table.

"Wow." Frank finishes as he sits beside her.

* * *

><p>I was sitting up in my room listening to music, trying to finish an English paper I have to write for class on Monday. When I hear a knock on my door. I pause the song and close my book, I'll try writing again after dinner. I walk to the door, gently opening it to see Gus standing there, notebook at the ready. For a while he just stares at me. After a few minutes I decide to find out what he needs.<p>

"Hey, Gus." He looks at me for a few more seconds. "Can I help you with something?" I tilt my head, slightly puzzled.

"What is something Tracy has done right for you?" He asks. I immediately think of something.

"She helped Lily, you know, find a friend in Carmen." I answer. He nods.

"Thank you Rose." He finishes writing down my answer.

"Is that all you need?" I wonder, peering into his notebook.

"Yes thanks, one each." He replies. "Liam's next."

"It'll be the cop-shop." My voice trails off as I retreat back into my room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I still had no inspiration so I went to watch some tv downstairs. As I closed my door behind me, I hear Carmen's voice,<p>

"Liam?" Liam? Liam's there? I creep up to the corner and peek around it. Sure enough Liam is standing there appearing to hear Carmen. He backtracks a couple of steps and goes into her and Lily's room. I quickly tip-toe past the door to head downstairs, but am stopped to see a near crying Carmen, sitting on her bed alone in her room, with Liam talking to her. What has he done this time? I quietly storm up to the door only to hear this,

"Lily doesn't want to be friends with me anymore." But, I thought it was going so well? I step to the side and lean on the wall with my ear next to the door frame.

"Well, thas' 'ow it is in a place like this," Liam says. "You'll get used to it." He starts to walk out the door and I press myself up to the wall, trying to become invisible. But luckily he is turned back around.

"But you're in my room, I've got nowhere to sleep." She insists.

"Yep, the Pink Palace is now Liam's Lair." I roll my eyes at his useless alliteration. "It's not like your 'omeless, you've still got a bed."

"In a room where I'm not wanted." Carmen replies sadly. This is really bad.

"Listen," Liam starts, I hear him walking over and sitting on Carmen's bed. "You and Lily, you just got to get used to each other, it's a big deal, living with someone you're not used to."

"Is it?" Carmen's questioning voice breaks my heart.

"One of the biggest 'fings ever." Liam confirms. "Look at me, I blew me foster parents up!" This causes a laugh to escape Carmen. I smile. He's still got it.

"Did you blow Lily up?" He asks. "Listen you're doing better than me already, just, give 'em a bit of space 'eh? And don't' blow 'em up." Another laugh.

"Yeah?" He adds. He gets up to leave and as he passes me I fold my arms.

"You've still got it 'ven?" I say. He turns and smiles weakly.

"What?" I smile and kick off the wall.

"A kind heart, Liam." I smile as I brush past him and bounce downstairs to fetch that snack I wanted.

* * *

><p>Lily's story is a good one this time. Three princesses, adventure and happy endings. It cheers the twins up like nothing else. And for that I am forever grateful. I usher Carmen forward.<p>

"Go on then." I gently push. She looks uneasy.

"What if she doesn't want to be friends with me Rose?" She pleads.

"How could she not?" I retort with a smug look on my face. She sighs, grips the shirt tighter and walks inside.

"Feather's and Leaves." Lily is interrupted by Carmen's small voice.

"I'm gonna ask Mike if, we can change bedrooms," She wavers. What! That wasn't the plan. Oh Carmen. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain, but, I hope we can still be friends? I want you to have this."

"Thanks" Lily's regret is clearly laced into her words. Carmen softly rests the shirt on the chair in the corner and nods to the room. She turns and I engulf her into a big hug.

"You are so noble and brave Carms." I say into her hair. She starts shaking. I stroke her hair to calm her down.

"Carmen?" Lily calls. Carmen quickly looks at me for an okay, I nod and unwrap my arms from her small shivering frame. She again enters Poppy and Rosie's room.

"Yeah." She says confused.

"You don't have to ask Mike to move rooms, I want you to stay." Lily says confidently. That's my girl. "We all do." I smile to myself as I hear rushed footsteps

"Thanks Lily" Carmen's once sad sound is now again restored to its original happy, chirpy, sing-song quality. I peek into the room to see Lily and Carmen in a cosy hug. I step back and smile. My work here is done.

* * *

><p>As night fell, we gathered around the barbeque. Tracy clipped her mother's letter and the note attached to it on the grill. Mike stepped forward and gently lit fire to the pieces of paper. I look over at Liam and smile. He grins that lopsided grin. I laugh. Tomorrow starts today.<p> 


	3. Bad Luck Boy

Saturday started off as it usually would. Wash-up, get changed and then do your own thing until it was breakfast. I was trying, and mostly succeeding, but a certain floppy-haired boy was making it incredibly hard.

"C'mon Rose, just 'fink i' over, yeah?" He stared intently at me. I shake my head and concentrate on the task at hand. Pool. I shoot perfectly at the cue ball sending it into the bright green sphere, landing it in the top right hand corner of the pool table. I look up at Liam, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

"No, no way, it's completely insane!" He smiled cheekily.

"Don't doubt the master." I roll my eyes and continue to place hits at the cue ball. Tee asks the question that I'm sure everyone was wondering.

"What's insane?" Liam's eyes light up and just as he is about to launch into a detailed explanation for his latest scam, Tracy calls out for breakfast.

"Aww, too bad. I was really looking forward to hear you talk more!" I drawl. He looks devious now. That can't be good.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious!" I shrug and smile.

"I know." I run. Running's good.

* * *

><p>As Sapphire, Harry, Frank, Toby and I gathered around the table, Tracy boiled Toby's egg. So you see, everyone in the Dumping Ground has a story. Personally, compared to some of the poor kids that get dumped up here, I think I got off pretty easy in life. Toby Coleman... well, he got off the worst of all.<p>

"4 minutes 20," Toby informs her. Tracy looks away from the saucepan for a second to give Toby a thumbs up. Liam strolls over from his perch near the supply closet, and looks scornfully at the toy in Harry's hands, that is being dipped into his cereal bowl.

"Jeff is gonna reek so badly." He sits down shaking his head. I chuckle at his lack of imagination, as I turn, to watch Harry with fascination. That boy's mind could take him anywhere.

"Harry," Tracy warns. "Can you not get milk on Jeff please?"

Sapphire sends her a glare, and if looks could kill, Tracy would have already had her funeral.

"4 minutes 27." Toby says.

"I'm on it." Tracy rushes to the saucepan and removes the egg with a big plastic spoon. "Go! Liam, toast."

Liam jumps up from his spot, and calmly walks to the toaster, dodging under Tracy's arm as he goes. Tracy sighs, relieved. But as she takes another step, she trips over a stool. The egg is sent flying, time seems to slow down, and all breath is halted. Eventually, two, black nail varnished hands enclose around the hot food, and breath is released.

Tracy's face is quickly contorted from relief, to pain. The egg is once again thrown into the air, but quickly plops back into Tracy's hands. This action is repeated, until the egg is carefully placed into Toby's cup.

"Yes." Tracy chuckles as she places it down gently. Everyone leans in curious as to what the mystery sphere contains. Toby taps at the tip of the 3-D ellipse until it peels away. The contents, a completely and totally lovely boiled egg.

"Perfect." Toby informs the room. Everyone smiles as Toby reaches for the salt. He slants it over the incredible miracle, and…and… the entire glass bottle of salt is emptied out. The room erupts in laughter, and I smile sympathetically at Toby.

"I'll do you another one." Tracy ruffles his hair. Toby watches her go back towards the stove. He looks down and shakes his head sadly.

"What's the point?" he asks "I told you, from the day I was born, I'm jinxed."

Tracy smiles comfortingly, until a certain look, that I can't put my finger on just yet, crosses her face. I have a bad feeling. And those, almost never, end well.

* * *

><p>Later, I'm sat in the living room, watching telly. It was some ridiculous cooking show. As I reach for the remote, to change the channel, Johnny saunters in, and bumps into Toby as he zooms past. Toby propels forward, and almost knocks over the tower of cards that he and Liam have been building for the past hour. Johnny, who doesn't seem to notice, stops in front of Sapphire.<p>

"Sapphire," he states. "This just came for you."

Sapph, snatches the envelope from Johnny and opens it. I peek over the coffee table and fall over in the process. Liam laughs loudly. But looks away innocently, as I send him a death glare. He knows not to question, or mess with, "The Look". Suddenly, a scream of pure happiness is emanated from Sapphire as she squeals and jumps up and down excitedly. This knocks over poor Toby, who falls flat on the card tower.

"Nice one" Frank teases. Sapphire is screaming uncontrollably now, and I have to pull in my sprawled arms, to avoid being trodden on.

"Dizzy, are you joking me?" She questions no one in particular. "My dad's got me two tickets for tomorrow night! How cool is that? Cause my dad's like a Rhodey so…" She continued.

"We'll probably even go back stage and meet Dizzy and his crew! Gina, Gina…" She rushes out of the room.

"That is amazing for you." I sigh sadly as I haul myself up from the ground. Tracy, who I neglected to mention has been typing on her computer up until now, shakes her head as she stands up and follows Sapphire out.

I brush the dust off my jeans and shake the lint from the dusty floor off my jumper. A thought suddenly throws itself in my mind as my eyes flit to the old clock on the wall behind the television. 12.00 o'clock! It was 12.00 o'clock! Already?

Who cares? I had to get ready… Jamie was coming soon! I cry out in panic and am earned a few annoyed looks from the tower builders.

"Aw, what you banging on about then?" The chocolate eyed one groans. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing, except… MydateiscomingandIdon'tknowwhattowearcanyouhelpplease?" I breathe out the last part of the sentence in one go. Liam looks quite taken aback and doesn't seem to understand my weird language. A look of sudden realisation hits him. His jaw clenches. I wonder why?

"Well, instead of dressing up, dress down. Guys love, a girl who can chill out, lay back you know?" I give him "The Look". He steps back in case I explode. I again roll my eyes at his stupidity, and huff in upset as I storm out. What do I do?

* * *

><p>It took me ages, but I was finally semi presentable. I had donned a black singlet tucked into a pretty chocolate brown skirt that fell about 8 centimetres above my knees. I had straightened my long, blonde hair and had slipped my black Ray Bans on top of my head. A small amount of mascara was applied and clear lip gloss added. I thought I looked quite cute.<p>

So, with my Vans on my feet and my phone, iPod and wallet in a small black purse on my shoulder, I walked downstairs. As I twirled for Gina, and the other small girls, Liam passed us. I thought I saw him suck in a small breath as his eyes fell on me, but I must have been imagining things. I smiled. My bright, white and perfectly straight, from braces, showing.

"How do I look?" I ask Liam, hopefully. It's always satisfying to hear an insult from your friend, to then have it followed up by a compliment from someone, that you want as more than a friend. I was disappointed.

"Beautiful." He breathes. Nothing? No 'I told you to dress down' or 'You have something on your face, oh wait, it's your face'? I raise an eyebrow questioningly. I also cock my head to the side exaggeratingly, to emphasize the 'WHAT!' look on my face.

"Umm, I mean you look a… a…" He clears his throat and his voice deepens dramatically. However, seeing it has no effect on us, he sighs dejectedly and points above his head. "I'll be upstairs." He trudges up his escape route, but not without stealing a small glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

I shake my head, not having time for his shenanigans, and give one last questioning look to Gina and the young ones. When I receive positive feedback from my captive audience, I make my way outside.

* * *

><p>So, the date went pretty great. But the atmosphere back home, not so much. As I arrived inside the comfort of the Dumping Ground, I could sense that something was wrong. Something bad had happened, and I didn't think that it was in any way… good.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
